This invention relates to a cold carpet iron that is used a hasten the cure time of hot melt carpet seams during the installation of floor carpeting. The cold iron has other uses that require material to be pressed with a cooling iron and is particularly adaptable to operations where the curing time can be reduced by application of a cold member thereto. Since the cold carpet iron is particularly adapted for use in laying conventional floor carpeting, the decription of this invention will be primarily directed thereto.
In the assembly of floor carpeting, it's frequently required that the carpet be cut and edges of sections be placed together and connected in some fashion. Previously this connection has been done by hand stitching, floor tacks or other fastners that secure the carpet to the underlying surface, or by adhesive tape of various kinds. While several different adhesive tape have been developed for use in seaming carpet, the best modern method of connecting adjacent segments of carpet is to use an underlying adhesive tape. The tape is prepped by a heating iron that melts the adhesive on the tape before the carpet seams, that have been peeled back, are butted and pressed against the hot melt adhesive. To prevent dislogment and to insure that the sections of carpet remain butted during the cooling period that provides the cure for the hot melt adhesive, it has been the pratice for carpet installers to place heavy objects on the seam such as their tool box or the like. Where long seams must be formed, this practice is not entirely satisfactory, and it would be desirable to have a means for continuously and uniformly cooling the adhesive and insuring that the carpet is pressed firmly against the adhesive during the cure time. It is a primary object that the present invention provide such a convenience and function to efficiently and effectively bond the butted edge of the carpet segments to the underlying hot melt tape.